The Necklace of Wisdom
by Fox Teen
Summary: After being threatened to be arrested by a nasty councillor, nineteen-year-old Leo Barning hides up on a field where he meets a friendly woman named Miss Frivie. She tells him about the Necklace of Wisdom and that nobody could find it. Leo soon falls underwater to the animated world of Watership Down as a silver rabbit. It this there he shall soon find the Necklace of Wisdom.
1. The Mean Mr Gorwood

Dorothy went to Oz.

Alice went to Wonderland.

Wendy went to Neverland.

The Pevensie Children went to Narnia.

I wanted to go somewhere. Somewhere that's full of adventure than people who tease me for supporting the wild. I always watch films and read books based on animals. People often walk past if the saw me reading _Seekers_ by Erin Hunter or _Guardians of Ga'Hoole_ by Kathryn Lasky or _A Kestrel for a Knave_ by Barry Hines.

I was reading a book about rabbits on my way home from college studying Performing Arts.  
"Hello, Leo," said a skinny policeman with a scrawny beard.

"Good afternoon, P.C. Vanie," I greeted. "Are you going to the forests when you get home?"

"Indeed I am, sir," I said.

"Just be careful," he warned, "Mr. Gorwood is up to his thing as usual. If he orders me to arrest you, I will have to even if I don't want to. I try to act like I'm on his side but I regret it."

"It's not hard to just stand up to him," I said.

"I'm just a coward, that's all," he said glumly.

"Anyway, thanks for the warning," I said. "I'll try to remember."

The forest patch was my favorite spot. The sun shone through tress in a very beautiful way. It looked even more beautiful in the sunset. I could have sworn that I once saw rabbit hope to a hedge. I always wanted to look at those types of animals. But when I went up to it that same afternoon, it was all gone. Trees were sawn down. Braches were blocking my path but I climbed through them. It was no longer a forest but an ugly hill.

"You!"

A man came up to me. He was wearing a long black coat and an inspector's hat. He had a very ugly face, all hairy with blood-shot eyes. His moustache was in a tangle and he wore a patch over his eye, probably to hide a gruesome scar. Mr. Gorwood. I am not exaggerating when I tell the readers of this story that he was the meanest man ever to grace South Wales. He had whoever got on the wrong side of him arrested or putting kids into troubled kid schools by right order.

"You are trespassing!" he shouted in my face.

I was a tall boy myself, but he was bigger than anyone. I felt afraid looking at him. It was like looking into the eyes of a nightmare you want to run away from but trapped in trying to do so.

"I didn't see any notice!" I cried in fright.

He pointed at a notice down a second path.

"I am having a good idea to have you arrested. I got your address. Everyone must give me an address whilst I am councilor of the whole of Tonna."

"Please sir!" I said close to tears. "I don't want this to happen."

"I will make sure you go to the strictest detention center with discipline. Now get out! I will be speaking to your parents about this."

I didn't need to be told twice. I fled.

The sun was insane hot. Jason my unkind little brother was inside on his XBOX as usual, while my mam was cutting the weeds and my dad was mowing the lawn.

"Where on earth is Leo?" asked Dad as he stopped the mower for a break.

"Still on his favorite spot in the forest I should think," said Mam.

"He can't be too careful with Mr. Gorwood around."

Jason came down. "I'm thirsty. Can you pour me a drink."

"You got legs," said Dad.

At that point, I dashed to them.

"What's happened, babe?" asked Mam.

"Mr. Gorwood," I cried. "I accidently trespassed on his property without realizing and now he says he is going to arrest me."

Then at once, a black Rolls Royce came up to the drive. And out stepped Mr. Gorwood.

"Told them the news?" he said nastily to me.

"You're in trouble," laughed Jason in a sing-song tone.

"Everyone makes mistake every now and then, Mr. Gorwood," said Mam taking my arm.

"That's what they all say, Mrs. Barning." Growled Mr. Gorwood. He frightened my mother just as much with his ghastly appearance. "Many times in my school, boys often threw cricket balls through window and pranking their least favorite teachers. They should have been the law. Laws that I agree should be worthy of death. Such as for your son."

"Death sentences are illegal now aren't they?" I asked my parents worriedly.

"Of course they are," said my mother.

"You obviously have no feelings for any teenager," said my father angrily. "My son may make a mistake or two, but he learns from them and never does so again."

"He trespassed!" Mr. Gorwood shouted. "The twigs blocking the path should have told him that it was somebody else's property! It is much better without them grass and trees. Can't stand those nasty bird singing and them ugly rabbits hopping. Had them all hunted only this morning. I will be telling my friend who is a police captain about your son. He will be here to collect him as soon as I tell him. And trust me, as soon as I have released you, you will thank me."

And he got back in his car and drove off.

"We won't let him have you," said my dad.

"But he will have the rights," said Jason.

"I'm going up to a field," said I.

"The best way of handling a problem is to stay where you are," said Mam.

"That's all you have to say when I am going to be taken away by that horrid demon?"

"At least you'll be seen as well-behaved criminal dong so," laughd Jason.

"I cannot stay waiting for my freedom to be stolen!" I shouted, so I ran off into the forest and the hills. Anywhere was better than where I was about live the rest of my life in Shawshank.

"Go to your room," Mam said to Jason.

"What did I do?" said Jason who looked taken aback.

"Teasing your brother," said Dad.

Jason went up in a strop.

"Poor boy," said my mother. "He didn't realise what he was doing, and now that rotten Gorwood is going to give the rights."

"But we will fight," said my father. "We won't let a monster of a man take his freedom so cruelly."

"Freedom in the green and summer trees is his favourite thing," said Mam. "I always smiled when I saw the little boy climbing trees and exploring caves. He is almost as free as a rabbit in that world."

"Bur unfortunately, he is not a rabbit," said Dad who was quite a no-nonsense sort of person at times. "We'll worry about his charge when Gorwood arrives."


	2. Dreams of Freedom for the Innocent

The field I sat on was a hill going up to some trees. How beautiful it was, and I could look down to the tiny buildings and houses down below. I looked at the rabbits hopping past me, how free they looked. The sun shone down on me as I thought about what would happen if Mr. Gorwood caught me here. I don't think he would. Everything was green and there were animals. He would be too afraid since he hated them so much. That moment when he said he had the rabbits and birds shot garnered anger inside me. Animals have a right to live. God created them to make this world pretty, full of song, full of love for these creatures. I brought out a pen and my small notebook from my pocket and started to write a poem. I like to write fictions and poetry.

_Freedom and Life is the Gift of God_

_Freedom flourishes far and wide, into the cloud where sweet birds glide_

_Babies brought into the earth, a life is what they all deserve_

_Many sights await for them, rainbows, laughter, all a friend_

_Lives are guided from a map, to freedom that is not a trap_

_Freedom is the gift from God, a gift like that is never odd_

_Luckiness of that gift always brings, tickly butterflies and no beestings_

_Mountains wait for you to club, for many treasures you will find_

_Pots of gold that make you rich, rivers full of rainbow fish_

_Prisons keep you far from home, in prison you are alone_

_Keep your own self from the bars, lie on the field to see the stars_

_Running through the woods of green, dark with lightness from sunbeams_

_Freedom and life is God's gift, rabbits, deers never missed_

_Their homes in forests green and fresh, Heavenly more, ugly less_

_Freedom and life you must keep, to have them stolen is too steep_


	3. Miss Frinvie

Only now I noticed that he sky was beginning to turn gray.

I looked at a rabbit passing by. A beautiful one he was too. Light brown fur, bright blue eyes. I patted him and tore off some grass and fed it too him.

"Well, a person who respects nature and the animals God created for us."

I looked round to see a plump woman wearing a yellow dress and a summer hat. She had a very kind look on her face. She was wearing glasses and her eyes were a magnificent green.

"Yes, miss," I said rather shyly. "I don't see how many people choose to replace it with buildings etc."

"It's nice to hear someone agreeing with me, dear," she said. "I never knew anyone to love animals and green as much as Eve Frinvie." She shook hands with mine as I got up.

"Leo Barning," I introduced myself.

"So is this the first time you see my hill?"

"Your hill?" I asked surprised. "Oh, I do beg your pardon! I didn't know."

"No worries, love," she chuckled, "I don't get that many visitors here. Not many are interested with a professor of wildlife."

"A professor of wildlife?"

"I am indeed," I promised. "I am your side of thinking that cutting down trees and shooting birds is heartless."

"That's what I told that dunderhead Oliver Gorwood at school," she said.

"He's the reason I'm hiding here!" I cried. "I accidently trespassed on is so-called property and now he wants me arrested. He's a wicked ogre."

"If I saw him as an animal," said Miss Frinvie. "I would see him as an ugly rabid rabbit. I never liked him myself. He once stamped on my mouse's' tail, the poor critter. I told him I would prove that animals have a right to walk the and scuttle the earth, so I took my opportunity to go on expeditions of rainforests and deep woods where the foxes hunt their prayers and the bears fish their salmon."

Rain started to fall.

"Care to come to my house for a cup of tea?" she asked.

"Yes please," I said. "Do you have a phone there? I need to let me parents know where I am."

"Yes, dear. I might as well hide you of Mr. Gorwood if he is on the hunt for as if you were a handsome young buck."

Here house was a cozy hut. A fireplace and top of it were frames of her receiving awards and trophies for her career. They were all stacked in a cupboard by the door. Outside here windows were pots and flowers, and some wooden steps led upstairs.

We both sat down to some tea. I ate a fresh cookie as I watched Miss Frinvie look in a small box on the small round table.

"What's in there, Miss Frinvie?" I asked. "Oh, sorry it's not my business."

"There's nothing in it," she replied. "Something that should be in there. A necklace. Not just any necklace."

"What kind of necklace?" I asked as I looked at the vacant box.

"The Necklace of Wisdom," she said. "Legend has it that there is a necklace is that has a power to it. Only one who can master kindness in their heart by risking their lives for a friend or a family member. No one has ever found that necklace as far as I know. I had been searching for it but the hunt had been fruitless."

"I would like to get away from here as far as possible," I said. "So maybe I could help you when I travel? Everyone deserves a helping hand now and then."


	4. Falling into Adventure

BANG! BANG!

We sat bolt up right as we heard banging form the door.  
"Frinvie! Open up!"

I recognized the voice immediately. Mr. Gorwood!

"Upstairs, dear," she said. "I won't let that man take you."

I didn't need to be told twice. I did as I was told. I ran into her bedroom. I didn't have time to view my surroundings; I was too nervous to hear the voices.

_He will daydream in any part of nature, so I believe it as coincidence that the boy is here,_ I heard Mr. Gorwood say. _So it is for your own safety, Eve, that you own him up._

_Have you no mercy for anyone?_ I heard Miss Frinvie say. _You are the same monster you were in school._

_If you don't hand over the boy now I will have you arrested and introduced to series of discipline. Now out of my way._

I heard him coming up the stairs. I opened the window and climbed down a drainpipe. As I climbed down, I my foot slipped and I fell headfirst on to the grass. At that pint I think I fell asleep, but I awoke when I heard the man from the window shout "There he is!"

An arm grabbed me and I looked to see P.C. Vanie.

"Run, and don't come back until he gives up."

I started to run, not caring if slipped and scraped my knee. I ran through the woods even when it was getting deeper. Here and there, men appeared and began to chase me saying that they will bring me to Mr. Gorwood. I kept running and I noticed the men who kept appearing from trees and bushed began turning into red-eyed falcons. I saw Mr. Gorwood charging after me. He was faster than he looked. He was growing and growing and then he turned into a jet-black rabbit with torn ears and a bright blue eye, which resembled his former's patched eye and where it was, a bald patch spread from his ear tip to his first half of his nose. I was so full of terror, right now, that I charged on and on and I was beginning to run out of breath. As I ran I suddenly found myself falling down a cliff into a raging river. I fell down and down and into the water, but not necessarily under water. There was another world inside I could see a huge beach tree up on a hill. I was sucked towards it and I fell in. The world was all animated and I was aiming to fall into a forest.

I fell and I fell and I fell. For some reason I felt small. As I was about reach the ground, a shadow of a bird broke my fall as I landed on its back. I fainted and that was all I could remember.


	5. Arrival at Watership Down

As I opened my eyes, I could make put a morning sunbeam. As I got up, fell to my hands, but my hands were paws. Silver, furry paws. I found a pond nearby and I looked into it. The reflection revealed a rabbit, a silver rabbit.  
"This looks certainly real," I said to myself. I was in a beautiful orchard of apples. The apples looked delicious but I was too confused to eat. I looked up into the blue sky. It was a wonder how I survived such a fall. I thought the bird wouldn't be enough.

I heard rustling behind me. There was a hole under a tree. Something big and black came out. A badger! I felt terrified when it laid eyes on me.

"Bark mean no harm," it said.

"What?"

"Bark mean no harm."

"Of course bark wouldn't," I said. "It's wood."

"I Bark," said the badger.

"Oh," I said. "And I'm Leo. Do you know where I am please, Bark?"

"Watership Down," she said.

"What is that?"

"Tree above hill," she pointed.

"Does anyone live there?"

"Hazel, Bigwig, Fiver, lovely Fiver," she said happily.

"Who are they?" they asked.

"Rabbits," she said.

"Thank you," I said. "Maybe they will help me hide from Mr. Gorwood."

"Apple?" asked Bark, handing out an apple.

"I'm not hungry thank you," I said. And I hopped up toward the high hill.

I reached the hill, to find a beach tree. Outside was a tall, handsome brown-furred rabbit.

When he looked at me, I said. "Err, hello. I don't' mean to intrude but I was told that there were some rabbits who lived here and I need a place to stay."

The rabbit hopped up to me. "You're not intruding at all," he said kindly. "Everyone's welcome at Watership Down. I'm Hazel, the leader of the warren."

"I'm Leo Barning from above."

Hazel looked up to the sky back down on me. "Above?"

"All I know is, I fell into a river and into the sky and found myself here. Then all I remember is that a bird broke my fall."

"That must've been Scree," said Hazel. "He told us that he rescued a falling rabbit, but most of us didn't believe him. I decided to give him a chance to get proof and here it is."

I laughed.

"So are you looking for a place to stay?"

"If you don't mind," I said. "I am hiding form someone who wants to arrest me and put into a strict prison full of severe disciplines."

"What did you do?" Hazel asked.

"I accidently trespassed on his property without realizing and he got mad and now he wants revenge. He's the reason I fell into here."

"Well, yes," said Hazel. "Let's get you settled in."

"Oh thank you very much, sir."

"Our pleasure," said Hazel as he turned to the entrance to the burrow. "But please, just call me Hazel. No need to sir me."

The rabbit was one to like right away. He didn't prefer to be called sir while all the teachers wanted to be called that to show whose boss.


	6. Getting to Know Everyone

The whole burrow was full of rabbits talking and little kittens playing together. One by one when their eyes fellon me, they began to go silent.

Hazel appeared beside me.

"This is Leo," he announced. "He is the rabbit Scree told you all about. He is hiding form peril so I would like you all to make him feel at home here as much as possible."

They all bowed in respect to me, and I bowed back.

Four kittens rushed up to me. One was white, one was a mud-brown and one was lighter brown. The fourth kitten was a lot older than the others. He was purple-brown and has a place brown spot surrounding his left eye.

"Welcome to Watership Down," said the white one. "I'm Snowdrop."

"I'm Mallow," said the mud-brown one.

"I'm Gillia," said the light brown one.

"I'm Pipkin," said the older one. "I am the head of the Junior Owsla."

"It's nice to meet you all," I said. "What's an Owsla?"

"You could call it an army," said Pipkin.

"I see you've met my three children," said Hazel who appeared.

"Hello, Father," they said. "Do you need our help with anything."

"Not at the moment, children," said Hazel smiling.

"What adorable children you have," I said.

"Thank you," said Hazel. "My mate thinks the same."

"Think what?" said a yellow doe who hopped up to Hazel.

"Leo here thinks our children are adorable."

"Well thank you," she said to me smiling "It's nice to have someone new here. I'm Primrose."

"Nice to meet you, Primrose," I said. "Nice to meet a lovely doe like yourself."

"Thank you," she said smiling. "Such a sweet thing to say."

"How's about I introduce you to the others?" Hazel asked me.

"Yes please," I said.

He took me over to a silver doe with a strong buck that looked badly battered. I felt a little afraid to go near, but I reminded myself no to be deceived by appearances hideous or beautiful.

After getting their attention, Hazel said, "This is Leo."

"Nice to meet you Leo," said the silver doe in a warm manner. "I'm Blackberry, and this is my mate Campion."

"How do you do?" he asked.

"Very well thank you," I said, "Hope you feel the same." I knew then I was wrong to judge him. He was one that would make you feel warm inside from his personality.

I was introduced by many more, Hickory, Marigold, Blackavar, Captain Broom, Captain Moss, Clover, Heather. Now Heather, I almost felt like she was a sister and that we had a lot in common with our soft tempers. And the fact that we were both Welsh.

I was then led to a huge, muscular rabbit with fur all over him like the mane of a lion. He looked like a rabbit whom you should never dare to cross.

As Hazel was quickly talking with another rabbit, I accidently tripped over something.

"Careful there, lad," said the rabbit to me. "Don't make it a habit tripping over mice."

"Mice?"

I looked down and saw a brown mouse getting up.

"Oh I am sorry there!" I said worriedly.

"Ai it could be worse," she said look up at me. Somehow she looked rather grieved but shook her self clear and said "could be my tail that had come off."

"Are you that new buck Hazel told us about?" the rabbit asked.

"Yes," I said, "My name's Leo. What's yours sir?"

"I'm Bigwig, Capitan of Owsla," he said rather proudly.

"What's your Owsla like, Bigwig?"

"Could be better," he groaned. "That gray rabbit over there, Hawkbit, he's impossible. Dandelion there, good soul him but he's too much at times. Strawberry over there is the only average one."

As I looked, my eyes fell on a light brown rabbit with sky blue eyes.

"Err, who's that?"

"Him?" said Bigwig "Oh, that's Fiver. Hazel's little brother. Be careful there are times where he can be a bit off his head."

I wasn't listening. He reminded me so much of that rabbit I saw on Miss Frinvie's hill.

I went near to him. He was scratching his ears. Again I tripped over something and bumped into him.

I looked on top of him embarrassed.

"Oh I am sorry," I said. "I tripped."

"Don't worry," he said shyly. He looked at me with some sort of interest. "This may seem odd, but I feel we have seen each other before."

"I feel I have as well," I said. "From where I came from, I saw a rabbit like you."

"What's your name?" said Fiver with a half-smile.

"I'm Leo Barning."

"My name is Fiver," he said.

Fiver stared at me again for a second. "Sorry, it's just you remind me of someone who I was such a friend too. I love him deeply. He died for us, but moistly for Hannah."

"I-I'm sorry," I said.

"I need to go. I'm sorry."

And Fiver hopped away. Although I didn't get to know him right away, I could tell that I liked him immediately.

Hazel bounded up to me.

"Sorry," he said. "So I see you've met my brother."

"He's very niece," I said.

"Her most certainly is," agreed Hazel. "But he is real upset about what happened to his beloved friend."

"Who is this friend?"

"Silverweed," said Hazel. "But now's not the best time to speak about him with Fiver around. He loved him like a brother."

As I looked at Fiver in the distance, he was shivering. He fell to the floor shaking and I rushed to him. A few others gathered around him.

Then he began say a rhyme.

_The new rabbit that comes stay_

_Is one for our foe to slay_

_He'll be spared when he shall yearn_

_Challenges laid for him for him to learn_

Fiver sat back up. Everyone looked at him. I wash shocked at what had just happened. Hazel, who was standing next me said, "Everyone go now, there's nothing else to see."

"Is he alright?" I asked.

"He's fine," said Hazel. "He can do something we can't reading the future. It annoys some of us, but I feel terrible because I am sometimes quite harsh on him. I need to be alone with him now, Leo. I'm sorry."

I obediently left.

My burrow was snug and warm. It was exactly the sort of bed anyone would crave for. Up above was a hole and I could see the sparking stars from above. I wondered how Mam and Dad would probably feel now. They wouldn't want to be in the hands of that horrid man so they are probably pleased I got away. But maybe they think I'll never come back. I decided that I would return home when I find the Necklace of Wisdom for Miss Frinvie.

My mind also fell into Fiver, the way he acted today with that rhyme:

_The new rabbit that comes stay_

_Is one for our foe to slay_

_He'll be spared when he shall yearn_

_Challenges laid for him for him to learn_

But I decided to leave it for tomorrow. Right now I wanted to sleep.


	7. The Necklace of Wisdom and Darklunn

We ran all the way back to the tree. A huge party was around. A lot went on a raid for some carrots and lettuce, which they called flairah, and everyone was congratulating me for my journey but I included the others every time. But for Primrose's s kittens, they were mostly cerebrating the death of Darklunn.

I saw Campion and Blackberry with each other. I noticed that Blackberry's belly was sticking out. Campion nuzzled said, "Nice to see our little soldier growing quick."

"How come you never told me you was pregnant?" I asked.

"I didn't think it would matter," said Blackberry.  
"Of course it would, " I said. "It wonderful news to hear that someone would be parents."

"Thank you," said Blackberry. "How is the bite?"

"Fine thank you," I said. It was coated my paw with some chewed leaf. Blackberry proved to be a very fine nurse indeed.

The part lasted even to the night.

I was standing looking at the moon in the sky. It was beautiful. It was also shown to be full. It hasn't any of it yet, only half of it behind the hills. It wouldn't be long now until the power was unlocked.

"Hi, Leo," said Fiver.

"Hello, Fiver," I smiled.

"Looking forward to learn the power?"

"Yes," I said, but I am not looking forward to leave. I love Watership Down."

"If I ever got back home, I would still have to face Mr. Gorwood. He is still waiting for me as far as I know."

"The fear you had on Darklunn is exactly like him," explained Fiver. "But you burned your fear away."

We stood watching the moon, until it finally showed its entire shape.

The Necklace of Wisdom began to glow brighter than it usually did.

"Everyone!" shouted Fiver. "It's working! The Necklace is working!"

Everyone rushed out in time to hear the similar disembodied voice.

You have unlocked the power of the Necklace of Wisdom for earning three souvenirs that come from the souls: Selflessness, Friendship and Love. The point is that you can wish for only one thing in the world. A wish that must be chosen when it means everything to you. But as I've noticed, one risked his life for the Necklace owner and therefore gets his own share.

The Necklace of Wisdom went back to normal.

"How wonderful!" I cried. "Fiver, you go first."

I gave him the Necklace and he put it on and he said, "I wish for the friend that saved Watership Down."

The sky went bright. A beam shot down to us. We noticed in the air, a lifeless silver rabbit. He was exactly like me. But then, his wrinkles started to fade. The rabbit grew taller. He slowly floated to the floor and got up. His eyes were a beautiful emerald green, and had a happy face on him.

"Fiver!" he cried.

"Silverweed!" cried Fiver, letting out a string river if tears fall from his eyes. The rushed as each other and nuzzled and hugged each other.

"My dear friend!" sobbed Fiver. "I missed you so much."

"I always watched you from the clouds," said Silverweed. "You were very brave." He turned to me. "You were brave also," he said.

"I'm glad you're back Silverweed," I said. "Fiver told me a lot about you."

Everyone reunited with him happily. Even Hannah was over the top with joy.


	8. Three Souvenirs That Come from the Soul

"And he said he would murder Leo, so we need to be aware."

Bigwig had just finished his warning to everyone.

"We won't let him near you," Campion said to me.

"Poor thing," said Marigold to me. "Only been here for two days and you've already made an enemy out of someone."

"So what is so special about this Necklace of Wisdom?" said Fiver.

"It's supposed to do something but I don't know about it," I said. "Wait your vision**. **_The new rabbit that comes stay, Is one for our foe to slay. He'll be spared when he shall yearn, Challenges laid for him learn_.I am the main target of Darklunn, so does this mean I will face some challenges?**"**

"Perhaps it might," said Fiver. "I'm sorry if I am frightening you. I am very horrible."

"You are not frightening me at all," I assured him kindly. "You are miles from horrible. You are letting me know what's coming. If you didn't I probably wouldn't see to. But I am more determined to know how to work this Necklace."

"Maybe I can help you," said the Mouse by my feet. "I'm Hannah by the way."

"Err, thank you Hannah," I said. "How can you help me?"

"I will take you to see the Hedge Wizard," she said. "She will help you figure out the answer to the little trinket around your neck."

"That's a witch then isn't it?"

"Do you want to know about that thing or not?" said the mouse. "Come on then."

I followed Hannah through an unfamiliar path. We came to a huge lake.

"How am I going to cross?" I asked. But then my eyes fell on a raft. I clambered on and floated along with Hannah who rode on a lily pad.

We came to a pool, which looked more like a bayou than a forest river. In the middle was a huge rock. It moved and a head popped out. A turtle.

"Ah, young Hannah," it said. "Welcome back. Who is this?" it asked looking at me.

"Leo," she said. "He has something to ask you."

I hopped to it rather timidly. "This Necklace I'm wearing is the Necklace of Wisdom. I need to know what it does. I was wondering if you knew."

"I knew of such a thing," said the Hedge Wizard. "But I never know what happens. But you can make it happen yourself. Whoever possesses it needs to earn everything in an act of danger or sakes for loved ones. There are three souvenirs that come from the soul to unlock the power: Selflessness, Friendship and Love."

"But how can I earn all of that?" I asked.

"You take yourself on a journey. Take many friends as possible. Who knows when you will ever need them? It won't seem much to advise, but let your heart be your guide."

Sailing back, I thought myself. I will earn those souvenirs form the soul and then I shall give it to Miss Frinvie.


	9. Making Ready for a Journey

I told them everything.

"I'll be coming with you then," said Bigwig. "You will probably need my Owsla and me."

"With that Darklunn?" quivered Hawkbit. "Count me out."

"Owsla that works together, stays together," said Bigwig. "He needs a lot of us backing him up with Darklunn after him."

"I'll come as well," said Hazel.  
"And me," said Fiver. "You may want to take me with you so if anything is to occur,...you know."

"Good thinking Fiver," I smiled.

Campion, Hannah and Scree also volunteered.

"Becareful, Campion," begged Blackberyr.

"I will," said Campion. "For both of you."

"I'll come as well," said a doe. She wasn't ugly but she had the look on her like a female soldier. She had on her a leaf for a ear ring.

"Who are you?" I asked. "I didn't see you yesterday."

"I'm Spartina," she said. "Mate to Bigwig and former of Darkhaven. You're in good hands with us with you."

I stood alone in my burrow that night. I really wanted to let Mam and Dad know I was safe with these kind rabbits. But going back meant Mr. Gorwood. I could not take that chance. It was too promising. I doubt Jason would be worrying about me. He'd only be happy that I haven't got any musicals playing on my computer.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

Blackberry was standing outside the entrance.

"I was thinking about what I am going to do tomorrow with this journey."

"Still, you should be getting some rest for it," she said as she hopped up to me.

"Blackberry," I said. "Have you ever experienced being in danger or being imprisoned or something? Maybe threatened?"

"Yes dear I have," she said. "Though I don't like discussing it much. What's wrong?"

"That is basically the reason I am here," I said, and I told her about Mr. Gorwood and Miss Frinvie and the chase down to this world.

"My first imprisonment was when I was imprisoned with grief when I thought Campion was dead," she told me. "And my heart was healed with joy and happiness when I learned he was alive. When it comes to threats of imprisonment, maybe you will probably have to face it, but you are not alone. Never. You got your family and friends to save you from any predicament like being taken from them by someone as evil as Darklunn. Exactly like what the others will do for you tomorrow. Hazel even got himself into some problem like that but it was only for the sake of bringing Primrose into the world of freedom. She hugged me comfortingly. "Never let darkness and fear be your guard. If you do, you will be at the mercy of Darklunn."

"Thank you," I said.

"Now let's try getting some sleep. You've got a big journey tomorrow. You need to earn all three souvenirs."

"Goodnight Blackberry," I said. She smiled and kissed my nose.

"Goodnight, Leo," she said and she hopped away.

I almost grew to love Blackberry like an older cousin. She knew what to say whenever there was a problem, exactly like an agony aunt. Something like that in a way, because I learned yesterday she was a nurse.

Everyone was ready. Pipkin decided to come to experience himself to be a superb teacher for his Junior Owsla. The kittens wanted to come, but Hazel rejected. He feared what Darklunn would do to them.

"Good luck," said Primrose to me. "They will help you if you're taken. Hazel did it for me. And always keep the Necklace on you."

"Aren't you coming as well?"

"No," she said. "The kittens need someone to take care of them. Blackberry will be helping out with me. She wanted to go, but Campion insisted she stayed. He loves her too much for anything to happen to her before she was nearly killed in Efrafa."

"I hope things will be alright when I come back."

"They will," she smiled. "Good luck. Remember. Never remove the Necklace."

She kissed me on the cheek and even though I was shy, I had the courage to kiss her back.

We all left the tree with everyone waving good-bye and good luck to us.

I was ready. Find the key to work the Necklace of Wisdom then give it to Miss Frinvie.


	10. Tales from Experience

We found a spot stay for the night. A field that was wide. Bigiwg, and his Owsla were on night patrol with Hannah and Scree up above.

Me and the others lied around.

"Are you okay, Leo?" asked Pipkin.

"I'm fine," I said. "I'm just wandering how worried Mam and Dad must be. But going back would mean facing Mr. Gorwood. I don't want to lose my freedom."

"So did that rabbit remind you of him?"

"I don't think he needs reminders, Pipkin," said Hazel.

"Oh no it's fine," I said. "I'm just glad to be around friends who are fighters."

"We try to be peace-makers," said Fiver rather shyly.

"I agree with Fiver," said Pipkin. "There sometimes could be a reason as to how people are wicked. I learned that myself. I was a prisoner at Efrafa and I got something out of our former foe. He lost his parents to the weasel like I did mine. And his life was mostly spent in a human cage while being threatened by a cat."

"But I would still like to be strong toward my foes like Darklunn."

"Courage is something difficult to build," said Campion. "Even the rabbit with the biggest lack of courage would find it a challenge if he keeps running from it all the time."

"I remember the time when we were traveling to Watership Down and me and Pipkin were paddling to escape a dog," said Fiver. "We were drawing near to it but bold Bigwig came to our aid and pushed us ashore."

"He even saved me when I was nearly eaten by a weasel," said Pipkin.

"I think it's probably because he is more experienced of his duties as a soldier," said Leo.

"One of the main importance's of bravery is for a friend or someone you love," said Hazel. "I put myself at risk for my beautiful Primrose. That horrid Vervain stole her family and her freedom. He bullied her terribly."

"But I saw to it he never did so again that coward," said Campion.

"So do you think Darklunn may be a coward if he's encouraged enough?" I asked.  
"Probably," yawned Hazel. "But wouldn't let that worry you tonight, son. We'd better get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I said. As I was closing my eyes, I noticed Fiver getting up and hopping to a space away from me.

"You're not frightening me Fiver," I assured him. "I promise you aren't."

"Alright," he said smiling awkwardly. "But you just tell me that I am whenever, okay? I am quite odd." and he closed his eyes.

I laughed a bit. He was nowhere near odd. I myself had a few learning problems, not autism, but I knew how it felt to be him.  
I smiled at how sweet he was.


	11. An Old Friend and Fiver's Vision

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

We all opened our eyes and leaped up.

"OWSLA ATTACK!" screamed Bigwig. The three rabbits were at the ready.

"Don't exaggerate, Bigwig," laughed Spartina. "It's a gull."

"A gull?" asked Hannah in excitement. "Could it be-"

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

A gull flew down towards them and landed.

"Kehaar!" they all cried.

Hannah rushed up to him and hugged his chest. "I missed you so much, Kehaar!" sobbed Hannah.

"Kehaar missed you too, Hannah," he responded. I liked his voice. It was the sort of silly voice Rik Mayall would make. Shame he died though. He was a pure legend.

"What made you come to us?" asked Fiver.

"Kehaar's mate no stop chattering," he said. "Peace and quiet."

"Does not quit chattering?" I asked.

"I should know," said Bigwig to me quietly.

"And who is this young buck?" he asked pointing at me.

"This is Leo," explained Hazel. "He has come to stay with us until he has completed a mission."

"And what mission is that, Kehaar'd like to know."

And I told him about the Necklace of Wisdom and its undiscovered power which can be unlocked by earning three souvenirs that come from the souls, Selflessness, Friendship and Love.

"Apparently," said I. "According to Fiver's vision, there will be challenges for me. But I need to play this game carefully: there is a rabbit who is trying to get me for wearing the Necklace."

"Woundwort?" asked the gull.

"No," said Pipkin. "A scary rabbit called Darklunn."

_Urrrrggghhhh!_

I looked round to see Fiver having a seizure.

"Well, he's off again," laughed Hawkbit. "Something's bad lies ahead for us."

"Leave him alone," I snapped at him.

"A dog is coming for us, let's go," imitated Dandelion to which both he and Hawkbit laughed.

"Will you shuddup, you hyenas?" I said angrily.

Hazel put his paw and his bother's shoulder.

"It's alright, Fiver," said Hazel, "I'm here. Now what is ahead for us?"

_The first challenge that lies ahead_

_Does not involve in dropping dead_

_Two dimwits shall lose their heads_

_But one will help to show he cares_

And Fiver fell unconscious.

_Two dimwits shall lose their head, but one will help to show he cares_. Maybe it meant it was close to my first challenge. These "Two Dimwits" I hoped would be Hawkbit and Dandelion. The way they go at poor Fiver is a disgrace. They needed a lesson about being kind to anyone who was different.


	12. Hawkbit and Dandelion Get Drunk

Some house in the distance came close to us.

"This is the same house we came to at Frith's Eve," said Fiver.

"I remember it so well," said Hazel. "Only the lights we saw there are gone."

Outside the front, we noticed a group of people outside the garden sitting under a table with a huge bowl in the middle. They were filling empty cups form it and drinking it.

"What is that they're drinking?" said Pipkin.

"Looks like Champaign."

"What is Champaign?" asked Fiver.

"A drink," I said. "But you don't want to drink it. It may look delicious, but it can mess your mind up and you start going stupid."

"If you insist," said Bigwig. "Let's move past these people slowly."

As we got up to the table, they started to go in leaving the bowl on the table.

We all hid under a hedge.

"Right, so here's the plan," said Bigwig. "Out there is a maze, and we were perused by a fox the last time we were here, so Kehaar and Scree, you both glide over, and tell which direction is which."

As we hopped outside, we looked at the table to look at something, which made out eyes wide. Hawkbit and Dandelion were drinking from the bowl.

"Those ear-knotted twits," growled Bigwig. "Do they know the meaning to _Do not drink it?_ Get out of there now!"

They looked down at us with tired looks on their faces.  
"But Biggy," grinned Hawkbit. "We are having-_Hic!_-so much fun."

"I'll give you fun by the time you get your blasted tails down here."

"Come up here and have a drink-_Hic!_-everyone," hiccupped Dandelion giggling so stupidly. "I feel I am a gull who can sing like an angel-_Hic!_-and I can prove it."

He jumped off the table and stretched his arms out but he fell down the ground on his belly.

"The buck does not lie when he says that drink messes your mind up," said Bigwig crossly to Dandelion.

"I don't see any-_Hic!_-deer!" groaned Dandelion.

Hawkbit fell on Dandelion.

"Thanks for breaking my-_Hic!_-fall, Dandie-Dandie"

"It was nothing-_Hic!_-Hawkie-Hawkie."

"On your feet you fools," scolded Hazel.

"All right, alright, Hazel," laughed Hawkbit. "You will want us-_Hic!_-On our feet any away. I feel like hugging you. You a good leader-Hic!-Hazel. I want you to be my savior whenever I am taken by Darklunn."

"I will sing a-_Hic!_-Lovely song to show my appreciation," said Dandelion. "I have such an angelic-_Hic!_-voice."

And he sang _Oh, He's a Jolly Good Fellow_ with a horrible voice.

Suddenly, he passed out.

"Poor Dandie," smiled Hawkbit drowsily. "He needs someone to-_Hic!_- sleep with him. I'll be your cuddle-cuddle,-_Hic!_" and he dozed off, sleeping on top of the tall, yellow rabbit.

"Oh that's just neat!" snapped Bigwig, "I say we'd leave them here, give them something new to think about before disobeying."

"No," I said. "Two wrongs do not make a right."

The door opened and we shot back onto the hedge.

"Oh look," said a female voice. "Two sleeping rabbits. They look all tired and hungry. We'll find a new home for them. We'll take them in and call the A.R.S.."

And she took them inside.

"I'm going to help them," I said.

"Don't make a nut of yourself, lad," said Bigwig. "They will get what's coming to them."

"And two wrongs do not make a right," I said. "Besides, from what Fiver's vision said, this is my chance to ear a souvenir from the soul to unlock the power of the Necklace."

Bigwig knew I was right. I hopped in the a-jar door. I hopped into a big room. It was exactly like a ballroom, a long table going down to a stage with a chandelier on the top of the ceiling. Classical music was playing on a radio on top of some furniture.

On top of the table I heard humming and hiccupping. They must be up there. I hopped onto a chair and saw a cage. I peeped in and saw Hawkbit and Dandelion dancing to the music.

"How romantic this-_Hic!_-moments is dancing with you," said Dandelion smiling at Hawkbit.

"I couldn't think of a-_Hic!_-better time than this," hiccupped Hawkbit.

Then they looked at me.

"Leo," said Dandelion, "Welcome to the party. "We-_Hic!_-are honored to have you as our doe."

"I am a buck, you Cotton-tailed dunder-ears," I said, annoyed that they disobeyed me.

The bars were wide enough for me. I squeezed in and as soon as I did, the two intoxicated rabbits grabbed me and made me dance to ballet.

"Stop messing about!" I snapped. "I am risking myself because of you tow idiots."

"Dance, Leo," said Hawkbit. He hugged me strangling me. "We never had a third dancing partner-_Hic!_-before."

"I'll dance when Bigwig rips your ears off. You could both take a leaf from Strawberry's book."

"A book?" said Dandelion. "What is a book? Don't you-_Hic!_-mean a brook which is a river."

"Never mind," I hissed. Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching. I pushed the two idiots through the bars and dragged the under the table.

The woman who brought them in appeared.

"They're gone!" I heard hear say. She rushed outside and I heard her go around the back.

I guided them outside where the others were waiting.

"Well done, Leo," said Hazel. "You were so brave."

"Thanks," I said. "But what are we going to do with these now?"

Hawkbit and Dandelion were on their bellies and dragging themselves forward with their feet.

"Leave as they are," said the Captain of Owsla, "I would if I were you, Leo."

"It would be a shame really," said Fiver. "To leave them in that state."

"It'll wear off, Fiver," I assured him. "But when it does, they will each suffer with something which I hope they will never forget."

"We don't suffer at all. _Hic!_" hiccupped Dandelion. ''We are too merry to suffer."

"I'll make them suffer when they are back to normal," said Bigwig.

"Don't Bigwig," I said, "A hangover for them is enough."

"Hangover?"

"No time to explain. We'd better get out of hear before-"

The necklace glowed then went back to normal.

"It probably means I have received the souvenir of Selflessness. Thank you, Fiver. I don't think I would have seen this coming if it hadn't been for your vision."

Fiver smiled but somehow looked guilty at the same time.


	13. Reciting the Poem

We hopped the whole day through a forest with Hawkbit and Dandelion dancing about and singing most terribly, much to Bigwig's anger.

At night, we reached another peaceful hill. Kehaar, Hannah and Scree were patrolling in the air. Except for me and Fiver and Hazel, everyone was asleep. Dandelion and Hawkbit were sleeping heavily after what they did to themselves. We were all watching the stars above. They were so beautiful.

"What do you think of when you see stars, Hazel?" asked Fiver.

"Primrose's face kissing me goodnight."

"I think of…. Never mind."

"I know, Fiver," said Hazel sympathetically.

"What about you Leo?" asked Fiver.

"I think of those who have passed on and look down at us to we are happy. They are free to travel to any place they want to"

"Nice thoughts," said Hazel.

"I would like to fly myself and take a close look to them."

"I t would be nice to fly," said Fiver.

"The day I came here," I said. "I made a poem if you want to hear it. It's about life and freedom and life being a gift from God."

"Who's God?" asked Hazel.

"The most wonderful person in the world. He watches over us."

"Like Frith?"

"Who's Frith?"

"The father of all the animals. He made us. But anyway, I would like to hear this poem."

And I began.

_Freedom flourishes far and wide, into the cloud where sweet birds glide_

_Babies brought into the earth, a life is what they all deserve_

_Many sights await for them, rainbows, laughter, all a friend_

_Lives are guided from a map, to freedom that is not a trap_

_Freedom is the gift from God, a gift like that is never odd_

_Luckiness of that gift always brings, tickly butterflies and no beestings_

_Mountains wait for you to club, for many treasures you will find_

_Pots of gold that make you rich, rivers full of rainbow fish_

_Prisons keep you far from home, in prison you are alone_

_Keep your own self from the bars, lie on the field to see the stars_

_Running through the woods of green, dark with lightness from sunbeams_

_Freedom and life is God's gift, rabbits, deers never missed_

_Their homes in forests green and fresh, Heavenly more, ugly less_

_Freedom and life you must keep, to have them stolen is too steep_

Hazel had fallen asleep as soon as I finished. The poem must have made him all peaceful inside. Only Fiver was awake.


	14. Alone with Fiver

"Wanna go down the hill for a bit?" I asked.

"Of course," said Fiver who, for the first time, smiled widely.

We ran down the hill and lay down next to each other.

"Hey Leo," said Fiver. ""Thank you for defending me when Hawkbit and Dandelion were having a go at me."

"It was nothing," I said. "When you mentioned two dimwits I hoped it would be them and they were."

We laughed.

"I am glad to have someone like you as a friend," said Fiver. "Hazel does care for me and so does Primrose and Blackberry, even Pipkin. But with Hawkbit and Dandelion…."

"I know," I said. "My little brother Jason is the same with me. He always sneers at me with what I fear. He is very spiteful. You're lucky to have Hazel as your brother."

"I couldn't ask for a better one. You remind me so much of a friend of mine who saved Watership Down. Silverweed. We were like brothers. I loved him so much. You remind of him because you are silver like him and you have the same personality as him. I miss him so much, I miss him smelling the flowers and playing with the butterflies."

"He sounds like a sweet rabbit."

"He was," said Fiver. "He seemed all creepy when I first met him, but he is soft and gentle. I'm saying that he was the only closest friend I had."

"I could act like him if you wanted," I said.

"There's no need for it," said Fiver. "You already are like him. Anyway, I am sorry I creeped you out with my visions."

"But you didn't," I said. "You helped. Without you, I probably wouldn't see my path to doing something. I always long for adventure."

"Our life was a big adventure," said Fiver. "We lived in a forest, but I said we need to move because I sensed danger. Everyone doubted me when I said I saw lonely hill with a tree, but they agreed with me and we made it."

"Those two drunk idiots shouldn't make an easy target out of you. You saved them. I often got bullied at school for being wise and everything. It's good to have a friend like you. We have a lot in common."

"Seem we do," smiled Fiver. "Your poem was so beautiful. I would like to hear that every time I sleep."

"I can whisper it you whenever you wanted," I said.

"Stay with us always won't you?" asked Fiver. "You are so kind. Only Silverweed was that existing one until you showed up."

"I would, but my parents would worry about me, though I don't know about Jason. But I wish I did stay with you. You an Hazel are like brothers to me."

Fiver smiled and said, "I'm going to sleep. You coming?"

"In a minute," I said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Leo," said Fiver. We hugged for a bit and he hopped up to the hill.


	15. Bright Eyes

I didn't like Fiver; I loved him. I loved him like he was my own little brother. Back at home; I didn't think I would ever have such wonderful friends. I looked up into the sky of stars. This was such a wonderful adventure so far, despite Darklunn. Home was full of dull reality. It was great to be in the light of dream's realities.

I lied back down started to sing.

_Is it a kind of dream,_

_Floating out on the tide,_

_Following the river of death downstream?_

_Oh, is it a dream?_

_There's a fog along the horizon,_

_A strange glow in the sky,_

_And nobody seems to know where you go,_

_And what does it mean?_

_Oh, is it a dream?_

_Bright eyes,_

_Burning like fire._

_Bright eyes,_

_How can you close and fail?_

_How can the light that burned so brightly_

_Suddenly burn so pale?_

_Bright eyes._

_Is it a kind of shadow,_

_Reaching into the night,_

_Wandering over the hills unseen,_

_Or is it a dream?_

_There's a high wind in the trees,_

_A cold sound in the air,_

_And nobody ever knows when you go,_

_And where do you start,_

_Oh, into the dark._

_Bright eyes,_

_burning like fire._

_Bright eyes,_

_how can you close and fail?_

_How can the light that burned so brightly_

_Suddenly burn so pale?_

_bright eyes._

_Bright eyes,_

_burning like fire._

_Bright eyes,_

_how can you close and fail?_

_How can the light that burned so brightly_

_Suddenly burn so pale?_

_Bright eyes._


	16. Primrose's Story

Primrose looked out into the starry night. She wondered what her beloved mate was doing now. Facing a fierce creature? Poached? Frith forbid.

She went back inside to find her three kittens awake.

"Shouldn't you three be sleeping?"

"We can't," said Mallow.

"We are worried about Father," said Gilia.

"What if he is hurt?" said Snowdrop.

"Easy thing to think," smiled Primrose, "Daddy will never get hurt, he is too clever. He is only helping Leo out so he can find the doing of the Necklace of Wisdom and protect him from Darklunn."

"I can't get that horrid rabbit out of my mind," whimpered Snowdrop.

"What if he came after us if Leo returned with Necklace."

"Your father and Uncle Bigwig will see to it that he does not come here. Whatever lies ahead for them they will win. You father rescued me form Efrafa because loves me even though he knew it meant facing danger. Leo is doing something for someone by discovering the power of the Necklace. That's to do with bravery, thinking about somebody else instead your own safety."

"Can we try that?" asked Mallow.

"You're too young for that yet," said Primrose. "You are too precious to be involved with fighting. Come on. Let's get some sleep."

She brought the three kittens to their burrow.

"Could you tell us a story about bravery please?" asked Gillia.

Primrose smiled. She could never resist not saying no to her beautiful kittens.  
"Anything for my three little daisies," she said. She sat next to them and began.

"Once upon a time, there was little kitten. She had everything her heart desired: A loving family, friends, and best of all, happiness. But one day, an evil weasel threatened her territory and took her away form her family. She had been enslaved by it and worked for him even when she became a young doe. But then one day, a handsome rabbit saw she was in trouble. He spoke to her the minute she was out for some air from the weasel's burrow. He promised to save her. That evening, he rushed in and killed the weasel. The gentle rabbit took her to his magnificent warren, which was a tree. She said she wanted to go home and he decided to take her. When he took her to her real home, everyone was gone. The doe was heartbroken but she knew she must be brave and carry on. She deiced to live with the rabbit and they fell in love with each other. Her story ended happily as she and her savoir had three beautiful kittens. She knew she may never see her family again, but she knew she was the only family of herself left, and with her children ad mate with her, she knew she would keep immortality of her family tree."

The three kittens had closed their eyes. She kissed all three of them goodnight and watched them sleep. As she did, she added her lullaby to it, unaware of how beautiful her voice was.

_Some call it faith, some call it love _

_Some call it guidance from above_

_You are the reason we found ours _

_So thank you, stars_

_Some people think it's far away _

_Some know it's with them everyday _

_You are the reason we found ours_

_So thank you, stars_


	17. Blackberry's Concern

Blackberry watched as she hopped out of their burrow. She let out a small tear.

"That lullaby was so sweet," she commented.

"I would do anything to keep harm away from my children," said Primrose. "And Hazel himself."

"I just hope Campion makes through this task," said Blackberry.

"It's likely he will," said Primrose.

"Let's hope," said Blackberry. "I lost him once, I don't want to lose him ever again. He should have let me come with him. That way if…if anything…. well…. I could be with him if something did happen."

"Now don't say that," said Primrose, a little cross. "You managed to go through your grief when we though he was crushed. You wouldn't take your life and break the hearts of those who also love you like us."

"I'm sorry," responded Blackberry. She started to sob. "I'm just scared, Primrose. I'm scared. Campion is my treasure. Even with all those scars and bruises, my heart couldn't be put off with him being alive."

Primrose went over to her and hugged her. "I'm scared too, Blackberry."

"I'm sorry," sobbed Blackberry. "I am not trying to feel sorry for myself and seek attention, but Campion living was a miracle to me. It was a coincidence which I would give anything for."

"Have faith," said Primrose still hugging her. "He will be careful for because he loves you. I was afraid Hazel might fail to get me out of Efrafa but it was a miracle for me. Knowing Campion he will fight anything that will get in his way."

"And I also want him to be careful for the child," said Blackberry as she put a paw over her belly.

"Fathers are careful for the sake of their children," consoled Primrose, Look at Hazel. He'd fought through every battle and escapade. He would even do these sort of things for Fiver."

"My heart had been broken once," sighed Blackberry. "I don't want it broken again. Aside from that, I long to see him as a father when I hold my baby in my paws."

She stood silent for a bit as Primrose hugged her for a long time for as long as she needed comfort form her painful concern.


	18. Darklunn's Falcon

As we all slept, little did we know about a dark falcon gliding over us and taking a look at the Necklace from above. He flew over the fields and houses to a security prison close to nowhere.

Underground stood Darklunn waiting with the quivering Vervain. They waited for him to crawl underground.

"How does he know which rabbit to look for?" moaned Vervain.

"Because he will pay attention to the glistening," snarled Darklunn. "This one can sense any thief."

"If only the thief was that ugly Primrose," said Vervain. "That horrid doe deserves the worse due to her stubbornness in Efrafa."

"Oh do be quiet, you horrid cobra," snapped Darklunn. "I never see you do anything to any of the prisoners when they lived."

He looked at the skulls of all his formers victims lying around and even a few skulls stuck to the walls.

It was true, the horrid skinny little rabbit never dared to bully anyone. Not since Campion saw to it that he never went at Primrose again. That was what made him a beloved character; his own cowardice betrays his inner-kit.

Fluttering approached and in walked the Falcon.

"What news of that Necklace thief?" asked Darklunn.

"He is somewhere in the fields sleeping now."

"Did it not occur to you that you could snatch the thing off him?"

The Falcon gulped.

"You hatchling-headed fool!" Darklunn shouted.

"But you didn't tell me to," said the Falcon

"Woundwort would've had more brains than that," Vervain let slip out. He gasped with what he had just said.

Darklunn turned on the rabbit savagely. "Go outside and stand watch of any intruders."

"B-but there are guard with guns," stammered Vervain.

"Precisely," growled Darklunn. "Perhaps then you'll think twice of speaking ill of Darklunn," he growled.

As he watched his hopeless secondhand man hop outside, he turned to the Falcon.

"IU will stop at nothing to get the Necklace of Wisdom," he said. "So Sharpclaw, I would like you to go after those rabbits and do something to persuade the brat to give me the Necklace."

"Will do, Lord Darklunn," he said. "As soon as I got the Necklace, should I bring him along with me?"

"Very much. I shall teach him a lesson he will never forget. I will force him into the presence of the guards with their thunder sticks. They will have a glorious feast. Thieves deserve the worst consequence one can give them."

Sharpclaw bowed and flew off.

"Revenge soothes my anger very much," said Darklunn and he let out a laugh so intimidating; you would probably never sleep again.


	19. The Poacher

I woke up at dawn, the sun cracking the through the hills, Lion King style, lol. I looked at Fiver, who was sleeping peacefully, but then he drew a look of panic and he woke up. He started to wail in worry.

"Fiver! Are you alright?!" I cried.

_The thunder stick shall come to blow_

_Aimed at who it shall be? I don't know_

_Only one shall come to aid,_

_Where he's brave or afraid._

I looked down on him. Could this be another thing for me?

Hazel and Bigwig hopped up tot Fiver.

"What did he say this time?" asked Hazel, and I told them.

"If it means poachers, we'd better hop it," said Bigwig. He woke up Spartina and Campion and all the other.

"Urrgh, I'm a mess after rolling about sleeping," complained Spartina. "Look how scruffy I am. Won't make myself look good in this state"

She was indeed scruffy, and she did look a bit frightening as well, but I said. "It doesn't matter how dirty you are. Your own heart os where real beauty comes from."

"Steal my doe and thunder would you?" said Bigwig.

"Oh, no!" I cried. "I was only-"

"Untwist your tail, lad," he laughed. "A joke is good for the mind now and then."

I didn't think Bigwig was the one for jokes knowing him.

Hawkbit and Dandelion both got up groggily.

"Urrrrghh, my head," said Hawkbit.

"I feel I've just hidden the truck of a tree," moaned Dandelion putting a paw over his head.

"Serves you more than right," I scolded. "Come on let's go."

"I will only try to keep myself alive for Blackberry's sake," said Campion remembering about Fiver's vision.

"And I for bigwig," said Spartina as we hopped along the meadow. "He nearly lost my trust, I will never want that to happen again."

_Arrrrrrgggghhhhh!_

We turned around to look at Fiver lying down next to a tree.

He was gagging and choking.

"Help me!" he choked. A snare!

"Dig!" shouted Hazel. Everyone dug and dug and as we got close to the end, footsteps approached.

A Falcon flew over us.

"Shame you rabbits will only have minutes to die," it sneered, I've lured a Poacher to here where he shall make rabbit pie out of all of you.

"I'll buy you time!" I cried. I ran up towards the Poacher. He was tall and intimidation. His face was a lot more frightening. A sharp chin and fiery eyes. He pointed the rifle at me and I ran with all my might. After making a few dodges a behind tress, I finally gave him the slip by squeezing into a tree and coming out the others side. Then I rushed back to the group that was carrying an unconscious Fiver in their backs. But out of nowhere, the Poacher appeared and grabbed Fiver and was throwing him down ready to shoot him. Everyone looked in horror, Hazel close to tears as he thought he was going to lose his little brother. I climbed onto the back of the Poacher, climbed up his neck and but his cheek. He let out a scream and fell to the floor, shooting the Falcon that had been in the target. The sound of the gun got the attention of a policeman.

"Another Poacher on our hands," he said angrily as he cuffed his hands and led him away.

The Necklace glowed. I must've earned Friendship.

We found another safe hill and we looked down on Fiver who was now opening his eyes.

"Hello, little brother," said Hazel.

"Glad you survived, Fiver," said Spartina.

"Where the Poacher?" Fiver coughed, his voice was horribly hoarse.

"Leo got rid of him for you," Hazel said.

And he told him the whole story.

Fiver got up went over to me.

"Leo," he started.

"Rest your voice now," I said kindly.

Fiver went up to me and nuzzled me. "You are the best friend I ever had."

Everyone smiled at that moment.


	20. The Story of Silverweed

At nightfall, Fiver's voice returned after resting it. We dug a burrow at the time. We rested inside it by a park. But I stayed up and watched the stars. It was a peaceful thing to before sleeping.

"Hi, Leo," said Fiver who came out from the hole.

"Hello, Fiver," I said. "How's your voice?"

"A lot better now thank you," smiled Fiver. "That fresh water from the pond did the trick."

"Wanna go up that hill?" I asked.

Fiver's face went pale and he said, "A monster comes to find it's prey, right here tonight not for today, the last to remember is, I just made you fall for it." He began to laugh.

"You jerk!" I laughed, and I pushed him. We started a match of tail-tag up the hill. We lay down next to each other looking at the stars.

"If you don't mind me asking," I said, "Could you tell me more about Silverweed?"

"Of course," said Fiver. "I first met him at Cowslip's Warren. He was very creepy when I first saw him. He looked very mad in the head, and I was too afraid. But when General Woundwort tried to attack us, he heard that Silverweed could the trail to tomorrow. So Cowslip sold him to him. He took him to a place called Darkhaven and forced him to track us down. He got in to my mind and I had to cover my eyes with my ears the whole day long, but thanks to it, I managed to get him out of there and take him home with us. There couldn't have been a more gentle rabbit. Running about celebrating his freedom and followed any butterfly he saw. It was all thanks to him Watership Down was saved. Our friend Hannah had magic but I saw that if she used the magic she would die, so Silverweed took her place and lost his youth. Shortly after he died. We had so much I on common. I see you as him for your personality and your fur."

"We get along just fine as well," I said. "The way those idiots go at you, laughing at you."

"Don't mind them," said Fiver. "I'd rather forgive than antagonize them."

"Yes," I said. "My brother Jason said he had more friends than I did, and he laughed when I said the friend I got are all the characters I read about in my books."

"What are books?" asked Fiver.

"Something you read stories from," I explained. "Anyway, yeah, I know what it's like to feel…different."

"Yes, but I forgive right away," said Fiver.

"I would stay angry with people when I was a boy," I said. "To make them feel guilty, but when they know they've done something wrong."

"Yeah," said Fiver. "I remember when Primrose first came to stay I read a vision that her home was deserted and she said I was horrible to say such a thing, but she apologized with a full heart when she knew I was right."

"I think I would have been angry if was told that," I said, "but forgiveness and stronger than anger."

"I thought that as well," said Fiver. "I only hope to help you find the last souvenir."

"Love," I said, but I thought Friendship should have counted also as Love. I saved Fiver form the poacher because he was my friend and I loved him.

"The sooner you earn it the better," said Fiver. "That way you can escape Darklunn before he catches you."

"Yes," I said worriedly, "but going back means facing Mr. Gorwood. He's the reason I am here in the first place. Don't get me wrong I love this place so much IO want to live here, but I am mainly doing all of this for Miss Frinvie."

"If Darklunn ever friend you," said Fiver. "Give me the Necklace That way he will leave you alone."

"No way," I said shooting up. "I am not putting you in danger on account of me."

"I want to," said Fiver ash e got up. "You have saved me from the Poacher. Now it's my turn to help you."

"Something that involves death though," I said.

"Exactly," said Fiver.

"Thank you though," I said. "I'm glad to have met you Fiver."

"You as well," Fiver said. We hugged like brothers.


	21. The Attack

Darklunn waited for the Sharpclaw but he never returned.

"Probably shot," sneered Darklunn. "He should have looked where he was going."

He made a loud whistle and a bunch of crows came down.

"Fly near towards the meadows almost far from Watership Down," Darklunn ordered. "Hurt a few of the thief's protectors, but don't kill them. They will eventually come to his rescue and I can kill them myself. But bring the Necklace thief to me. I also want him alive. He is one for me to kill also. I want to kill him for his act of thievery, stealing what is rightfully mine. But if you destroy the Necklace in the process of attack, I will put you in the target of those guard's thunder sticks. GO!"

They all flew off into the dark air.

I was sleeping on the hill with Fiver. We heard monstrous cawing up above. We looked up to the stars to see bodes with blood red eyes. They were zooming down to us.

"How did I not this danger coming?" said Fiver.

"Not like you," I said. We got to our feet and dashed off to the burrow.

"Leo! Fiver!"

Hazel's voice was calling from the burrow.

We ran towards him.

"Crow attack!" I cried.

Fiver stopped and cried in pain.

Monsters come to take the thief, much to his friend's disbelief

Monster's come to take the thief, much to his friend's dispebelief.

But hope shall come and free him fresh, and our foe shall roast in death.

The crows shot at us. And the others came out to fight. The crows were tougher than us. They scratched Bigwig all over, bit Spartina's ears painfully, and pecked Pipkin's head.

Campion fought bravely, but the crows were too strong, and he was a lot more muscular than Bigwig.

"Run Leo!" screamed Fiver. "They are after you! They come from Darklunn!"

I ran up the hill, feeling guilty about leaving my friends, but then a ferocious crow glared at me. He grabbed the gem with his talon but then he went into smoke and disintegrated. Many more cornered me and one grabbed me by the arms with his talons and we flew off.

"HELP!" I screamed "HELP MEEEEEEEE!"

Bigwig got up groaning. "Thos filthy vermin's!"

"They've captured him!" sobbed Fiver. "They captured Leo! This is all my fault. I told him to run."

Hazel hugged him. "It's not to late. I can see them up ahead. Kehaar, Scree, follow the crows but do not be seen."

The gull and hawk flew after them.

I was being taken to someplace in nowhere. Up ahead there was a black building with barbed wires and spotlights. It looked like a prison. I could see two guards with huge guns by a door. So this must be Zaltha. They dropped me into a dark hole. I got up and was met with a sky blue eye. Out of the light stepped Darklunn with an evil smile.

"Welcome to the world of pain," he snarled.

I tried to run for the opening gap, but he pinned me down and dragged me into the darkness.


	22. Trapped

I was thrown into a circular burrow with a few animal skulls lying everywhere. Darklunn and Vervain came out from the darkness.

"Let me go!" I cried.

"A thief is never free," laughed Darklunn.

"I'll do anything," I said undaunted.

"Give me the Necklace."

"NEVER!" I screamed.

"Then I shall myself," said the rabbit.

"Don't!" called a crow coming in. "The thing roasted one of us to a crisp."

"I only come here to find this for a kind old lady who hid me from a man who tried to arrest me."

"Arrest?!" cried Darklunn. "Ah! There's the proof that he is a criminal."

"But it was an accident."

"What exactly did you do?" asked Vervain

"Trespass on his lands which was once beautiful."

"Then in that case," said Darklunn, "you shall have your sentence by drowning."

I rushed out of the tunnel.

"CATCH HIM!" bellowed the rabbit, his thundering feet hopped close as I jumped out the tunnel. I was by the gate of Zaltha Prison where two violent looking guards stood with huge guns.

I was snapped out if my astonishment by a pair of paws. Darklunn glared and me angrily. "You have just made thins worse for yourself, young buck."

I was dragged into the same horrid burrow. The rabbit bit my paw. I yelled and let out a few tears.

"You will be taken by the Black Rabbit of Inle tomorrow," said Darklunn.

"N-not the Black Rabbit," stammered Vervain. "H-he is so frightening and-"

"SILENCE!" Bellowed Darklunn and he scratched Vervain's face. He turned to me with a horrible gleam in his face. ''Tomorrow, I shall escort you to a lake. I will put your head down there and you shall drown."

Three crows came in with a snare. They pressed the piece of wood down and Darklunn tired my bit paw to it. I didn't dare movie it.

"And if you should ever attempt to escape," said Darklunn as he was about to leave, "You will be bait to them guards up by the gate." And he left, laughing most horridly; it seemed to take away the bright sun forever, replaced with thunder.

I sat down and began to sob.

"I thought I would make it. I thought I would be safe. I thought I would be able to complete the task for Miss Frinvie. Mam, Dad, Jason. I am ever so sorry I left you. Oh, please come hear and help me. I want this to be a nightmare. Someone please wake me up!"


	23. The End of Darklunn

The rabbits followed Kehaar, Scree and Hannah who was in Kehaar's back to the prison.

"Well, I'll be thumped," said Bigwig as he looked at the prison.

"Leo can't be in there," sobbed Fiver. "We have to help him."

Hazel consoled him with his arms around him. "We will, little brother. Calm yourself."

"Them crows up there," said Campion I don't care if they come down they will be asking for something dreadful."

"Same here," said Pipkin.

"As for Darklunn," said Spartina, "I will take care of him."

"Not alone," said Bigwig.

"Bigwig's right," said Fiver. "Leo saved my life once, now it's my turn to save his."

But there seemed to be more crows in the air when they got forward.

"How's about me and Hawkbit distract them?"

"In your own dreams mate," frowned Hawkbit.

"He helped us once," said Dandelion. "Let's return the favor."

They ran up toward the crow's view and Dandelion, who took Hawkbit's arm and started to dance, sang,

_Juicy long ears, fat and fresh_

_Don't choke form their furry flesh,_

_Still do catch us if we can_

_That is my own recital sang_

Then Hawkbit joined in.

_Get your heads out from the clouds_

_We will make your bellies proud_

_Once you've us right inside_

_We'll interfere with your flight._

The crows charged down and they ran off screaming..

"Quite brave for two dimwits," commented Bigwig. Then they noticed the two guards. They stepped out of the way to find another entrance guarded by two crows.

"Let's get them," said bigwig.

"Now hold on," said Campion. "They might want us to attack. What if it were a trap?"

"Campion's got a point," said Hazel, "Let's dig, Leo must be terrified."

I heard rustling underneath my feet. A head rose up. A rabbit, a rabbit with blue eyes and light brown fur.

"Fiver!" I sobbed in happiness.

"Leo!" said Fiver, letting tears out from his eyes. They hugged for some time.

Hazel chewed of the snare on my sore paw. "Those evil monsters," he said angrily. "To hurt you so spitefully."

"It doesn't hurt much now," I assured him. "I missed you lot so much," I said. "I knew you'd all come for me."

"Sweet reunion," said a voice from the darkness. We all gasped as Darklunn and Vervain approached. "Dawn is breaking, and now you, Necklace thief, won't t be alone when the Black Rabbit of Inle comes for you."

We hopped down the hole and ran. Somehow, he managed to slip in.

"You're all mine!" I heard him shout.

We ran out of the hole and down a hole in the wall. We ran inside. The prison courtyard was wide. Nothing but a concrete ground. In the middle was a mountain of firewood. Next to it was, 'a water bottle'.

We ran up to it, only to be surrounded by crows that had dropped Hawkbit and Dandelion to us. They groaned they got up.

Darklunn appeared from the feathers crowding us.

"Your adventure ends here," he cackled. "Each of you will be disemboweled and given to these lovely birds. That little mouse will make excellent starters," he added glaring at Hannah who was quivering behind Bigwig's leg. Even Bigwig looked hopeless.

"But first," continued Darklunn, "I will do away with the brat who began this stress for me."

"It shall be me then!" shouted Fiver.

"Fiver," I said, "what are you-"

He pounced on me and snatched the Necklace off me and put it on himself. "There! Now you can just leave him alone!"

"Are you off your hinds?!" cried Bigwig.

"I will still kill him even if he is replaced," laughed Darklunn. He grabbed Fiver towards him by his ear. Fiver mange to escape from his paw that held him he backed away. He ran past me knocking me down the process. I landed hard on a huge red gas barrel, which I only now noticed, which smashed, letting out liquid that hit Darklunn.

"UUUUUUURRRRRRRGHHHHHH!"

He screamed and then he started to roast in strong flames. Gasoline.

"AARRRRGGGEHHHHH! I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!"

I squirted the water bottle at him, but the flames arose.  
"IF I MUST DIE IN THIS STATE, SO MUST YOU!" I heard him scream.

Then the sky darkened. A shadow shaped like a rabbit with red eyes shot down.

"RUN!" shouted Hazel. The crows flew always in terror.  
"Who is that?!" I cried.

"The Black Rabbit of Inle!" said Fiver. "He takes the souls of any rabbit."

Vervain ran for his life as the Rabbit shot into the flames.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Darklunn's voice faded away. All we saw in the smoke was just a roasting rabbit skeleton.

"He's dead," said Pipkin. "Darklunn is dead!"

We all cheered, hugging each other and ran about in joy. But then some sirens came on and we escaped to a forest of flowers.

Fiver gave me back the Necklace. "Why dido you that?" I asked hugging him. "That was so stupid of you."

"Because you're my fiend," said Fiver. "I was being stupid because you helped me one."

We looked at each other and we laughed and play fighting amongst the flowers.

Then the Necklace floated. The gem rested in fiver's chest and glowed.

"How could I earn Love?" said Fiver.

"You saved me from being Darklunn's easy target," said I. "You took Necklace and worse hoping he would leave me alone."

"Yes, Leo," said Fiver. "It's because you're my friend, and I love you."

Then the Necklace floated and back on to me, the lace around my neck, then a voice said. _You have unlocked the power. It shall reveals at the full moon._


	24. The Power of the Necklace of Wisdom

We ran all the way back to the tree. A huge party was around. A lot went on a raid for some carrots and lettuce, which they called flairah, and everyone was congratulating me for my journey but I included the others every time. But for Primrose's s kittens, they were mostly cerebrating the death of Darklunn.

I saw Campion and Blackberry with each other. I noticed that Blackberry's belly was sticking out. Campion nuzzled said, "Nice to see our little soldier growing quick."

"How come you never told me you was pregnant?" I asked.

"I didn't think it would matter," said Blackberry.  
"Of course it would, " I said. "It wonderful news to hear that someone would be parents."

"Thank you," said Blackberry. "How is the bite?"

"Fine thank you," I said. It was coated my paw with some chewed leaf. Blackberry proved to be a very fine nurse indeed.

The part lasted even to the night.

I was standing looking at the moon in the sky. It was beautiful. It was also shown to be full. It hasn't any of it yet, only half of it behind the hills. It wouldn't be long now until the power was unlocked.

"Hi, Leo," said Fiver.

"Hello, Fiver," I smiled.

"Looking forward to learn the power?"

"Yes," I said, but I am not looking forward to leave. I love Watership Down."

"If I ever got back home, I would still have to face Mr. Gorwood. He is still waiting for me as far as I know."

"The fear you had on Darklunn is exactly like him," explained Fiver. "But you burned your fear away."

We stood watching the moon, until it finally showed its entire shape.

The Necklace of Wisdom began to glow brighter than it usually did.

"Everyone!" shouted Fiver. "It's working! The Necklace is working!"

Everyone rushed out in time to hear the similar disembodied voice.

You have unlocked the power of the Necklace of Wisdom for earning three souvenirs that come from the souls: Selflessness, Friendship and Love. The point is that you can wish for only one thing in the world. A wish that must be chosen when it means everything to you. But as I've noticed, one risked his life for the Necklace owner and therefore gets his own share.

The Necklace of Wisdom went back to normal.

"How wonderful!" I cried. "Fiver, you go first."

I gave him the Necklace and he put it on and he said, "I wish for the friend that saved Watership Down."

The sky went bright. A beam shot down to us. We noticed in the air, a lifeless silver rabbit. He was exactly like me. But then, his wrinkles started to fade. The rabbit grew taller. He slowly floated to the floor and got up. His eyes were a beautiful emerald green, and had a happy face on him.

"Fiver!" he cried.

"Silverweed!" cried Fiver, letting out a string river if tears fall from his eyes. The rushed as each other and nuzzled and hugged each other.

"My dear friend!" sobbed Fiver. "I missed you so much."

"I always watched you from the clouds," said Silverweed. "You were very brave." He turned to me. "You were brave also," he said.

"I'm glad you're back Silverweed," I said. "Fiver told me a lot about you."

Everyone reunited with him happily. Even Hannah was over the top with joy.


	25. Time to Go Home

I looked up into the starry sky. I wanted to wish that the Necklace would go to Miss Frinvie, but what if I would be stranded? Mam and Dad would be worrying themselves stupid. They probably are this very moment.

"What are you going to wish for, Leo?" asked Hazel.

"To go home," I said. "But to take this to Miss Frinvie. It' will probably shoot up and I can hold onto it. It was the best time of my life, falling here. But I don't know anyone who can replace you lot." I hopped up to Primrose. "Goodbye, lovely Primrose," I said. "I'm glad to have ever met you."

"I'll never forget you, dear one," she said. We nuzzled each other.

I hopped to Blackberry. "Goodbye. Blackberry," I said. "I wish you the best of luck with your kittens."

"I will tell everyone stories about you," she said as she nuzzled me.

"Goodbye, Pipkin," I said. "For a teenage kitten like you, you look so much like the grown-up version of my brother."

"I'm glad I could be a better example," said Pipkin as we hugged.

"Goodbye, Spartina," I said. "I'll never forget how brave you are. I never knew does could be warriors."

"Things to learn everyday," she said as we nuzzled.

"Goodbye, Campion," I said as we shook paws. "Good luck with being a father."

"I just hope I don't frighten them with how I look," he said.

"Beauty comes from within like he told me," said Spartina.

"Goodbye, Strawberry," Is said.

"It was nice to know you, lad," he said as we embraced.

"Goodbye, Hawkbit, Dandelion. I know you guys were quite a pain at times, but I don't anyone as funny as you both."

Dandelion said, "I'm a storyteller at ties. I'll tell stories about you."

Hawkbit said, "Thanks for saving us when we," he looked embarrassed, "you know."

"Yes I do," I laughed.

They both hugged me.

"Goodbye, Bigwig, I've never met anyone as brave as you. I hope one day to be as tough as you."

"You spoke like a true Owsla there," said Bigwig who, to my surprised, embraced me.

"Goodbye, Hazel. Thank you so much for hiding me when I was in trouble."

"And thank you for helping my little brother," said Hazel. We nuzzled.

"Goodbye, Silverweed. I am glad to have finally met you before I left."  
"I wouldn't be back with my friends if it hadn't been for you," said Silverweed as we hugged.

Finally I went to Fiver who looked close to crying.

"I will never forget you. Goodbye, Fiver."

"I am always here for you," he said. "Thank you for being my friend."

"And thank you for being mine. Goodbye to all you other wonderful rabbits I've met."

Everyone else, including Balckavar, Heather, and Clover etc. waved.

I went to the edge of the hill and took off the Necklace.

"I wish for this treasure to return to the real world safe and sound."

I started to float. The Necklace zoomed up toward the stars, as I heard the similar voices form my friends.

_Call me Hazel, no need to sir me._

_Let your heart be your guide_

_Spoke like a true Owsla there_

_A doe has already got your attention_

_Never let darkness and fear be your guard. If you do, you will be at the mercy of Darklunn._

_You are the best friend I ever had._


	26. Evidence of Reality

_Leo!_

_Leo!_

_Leo, where are you?_

A beam of sunset was getting into my eyes. I woke back by the same river I fell into. I noticed something glimmering in the water, a gem with a string, The Necklace of Wisdom. I looked at my reflection, which revealed a human boy.

"Leo!" my mother rushed down towards me hugging me. "My baby! What has happened t you?"

"A lot," I said. "I had such an exciting time, Mam."

"Leo! Are you alright?" My Dad rushed down to me.

"I've never been better."

"Merry voices I hear," said a familiar, kind voice.

"Miss Frinvie!" I cried. "I found it! I found the Necklace of Wisdom." I showed it to her.

"A Necklace of Wisdom?" said Jason who came up to us. "You need to stop reading all the, books."

"Quiet, squirt," I said.

"Mam, he just called me-"

"I know," said Mam. "So what is this Necklace?"

And I told them the whole story in Miss Frinvie's house. I told them everything I had written in this story. Form hiding on the hill to this moment before the story concludes.

"So this Necklace can only grant one wish who to who had received Selflessness, Friendship and Love?" asked Mam.

"Yes," I said. "Miss Frinvie showed all of that when she hid me from Darklunn."

"Darklunn?" said Dad.

"I mean Mr. Gorwood."

"Well he," said Dad," has apparently been attacked by some hunting dogs while chasing you according his kind assistant. He doesn't like arresting innocent people like you. Gorwood has packed everything in his house as fast as he could, and has left South Wales. Gone for good."

"He will never harm another animal as long as he's gone," said Mam. "And you poem was beautiful. I found it somewhere on the ground when we were looking for you."

"I'm glad you like it," I said. I noticed a little hill with a tree similar to the one on Watership Down. "I'm going up that hill for a bit."

"Not long," said my Mam.

I went up to find some rabbits. They were exactly like the ones I met. They were! They were hopping up to me like I knew them.

I suddenly noticed as rabbit by the tree caught in a snare. It was a black, skinny rabbit. I rushed over to it.

"Hold on, Vervain," I said, "Keep still" and I undid it. He hopped to over the rabbits that looked like they were welcoming back home. Even Primrose. I looked at the rabbit with deep blues I met earlier.

"You know what, Fiver," I said. "Forgiveness is stronger than anger like I said."

**THE END**


	27. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I would like to thank you all for read _The Necklace of Wisdom_, this being my first long story to put of FanFiction, I must I am lot proud of this one than I am with my rubbish one _Lenny Brindlax and the Guardians of Ga'Hoole_. I am much appreciated that you let read these chapters beginning to end and it feels good to be an author. You get to show people your eagerness to write your own imagination to the Internet for the cyber world to laugh at, cry at, or cheer at. I would especially like to thank VideoGameMaster1478. The guy helped me with some of the moments of the story, and he is right with most of it. I was helped out with Darklunn's defeat. He proves to be a good writer, as he is writing his own Watership Down FanFic: _Heart of Lordship_. To all the others who read this story I would highly recommend giving his story a try because so far it is very well written. For my next story, it shall be _The Wizard of Oz: Altered and Extended_. I am a huge fan of _The Wizard of Oz_ and watched over and over as a kid, and I see a chance of expressing my love for it by writing my own version adding characters that never made it into the movie, like Princess Ozma. I decided to add her into the story as a victim to the Wicked Witch. But I'm a bit away though. Again, I would like to than all you readers for reading my story and giving praise. See you guys on the Yellow Brick Road.


End file.
